Destiny
by xfreeforeverx
Summary: I've seen glimpses of him before. He's my other half. But there's one problem, I don't know his name. Or where he lives. Rated T because I felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

I had another glimpse of him. My other half. I've had glimpses of him before, but this one is by far my favorite. He was playing guitar in an apartment, which I've decided is his because I've seen him there a few times before. He's always smiling, but this time I can see that he truly loves music. _One more thing we have in common. _I wish I knew his name. Heck, I wish I knew where in the world he is. I see him throughout the day, bits and pieces of his life. He doesn't have a girlfriend, his best friend's name is Mick, he loves music, and I assume he's studying to be a doctor because he reads medical books. I've seen him for months now, and I wish I could see him in person. I'd give anything to meet him, he's my future. I think of his dark brown hair, enchanting blue eyes, and sparkling smile.

I walk to my favorite bench in the park and sit down. I take my guitar out if its case and strum it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

I see her on a bench in a park, strumming her guitar. Her dirty-blonde hair is long and curly, covering cheeks partially. She stop for a second to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her beautiful blue-green eyes sparkle in delight when she spots a flower growing near the bench. She plucks it and sticks it behind her ear, then continues to play. She sings with a voice like an angel. She's the one, I've known for months. I wish I knew her name.._._

I walk through the park glumly. She couldn't possibly be at this park. But then I hear a quiet song being strummed on a guitar, and when I look that way, there a girl with a flower in her hair. It's her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's POV**

I can't move. I'm too terrified. What if she doesn't know who I am? What if she's in love with someone else? _Come on, Fabian. You can do it,_ I think. I stand there for a second, watching her play her guitar. Then she stops and looks around a bit. When she spots me, she looks a bit startled. Is she just surprised that I was watching her? Or does she recognize me? I slowly start walking towards her. _This is your chance, don't blow it. _

**Nina's POV**

When I look up, I see him. The man from my visions. My other half. I try to keep my emotions hidden, but I'm just too taken aback that he would show up in the same park as me. He starts to walk towards me and I quickly think about what I'm going to say to him. I decide to be honest with him about the visions. He sits next to me on the bench.

"Hi," he greets.

"Hi," I smile warmly. His voice is so familiar, yet it's odd to hear it in person.

"My name is Fabian. Fabian Rutter."

"I'm Nina Martin," I say.

We sit together for a few seconds in silence. Finally, I can't help but blurt everything out.

"I've seen you before. In dreams. Well, I don't know if I should really call them dreams, they're more like visions. But I see parts of your life... I hope I'm not creeping you out," I say really quickly.

"Wait, you get them too?" he asks. I'm shocked with his response.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"I see you too. I've seen you for months now," he tells me.

"Fabian, this is really weird..." I'm suddenly terrified that he doesn't view me the same way that I do him. I start to get up, but he grabs my wrist gently.

"Nina, please don't go. If you leave now, I don't know what I'll do knowing that I let the love of my life go," he pleads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I'm not updating until I get 10 REVIEWS. I know it's a lot, but I'm kinda feeling like no one likes my stories. So please review to show me that you really do like my story! **

**Nina's POV**

I can't breathe. His statement knocks all of the breath out of me. The love of his life? I'm so overjoyed I almost cry. I throw my arms around his neck and crash my lips against his. Fireworks are exploding like crazy as soon as our lips touch, and I'm sure he feels it too. His arms wrap around my waist and we kiss until we run out of breath.

"I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you," he says.

"I love you too," I grin, a tear falling down my cheek. "I'm so glad you found me."

We kiss again and I can't help but think that this moment is perfect.

* * *

><p>I'm at his office, waiting for him to get off work so we can go on our first date. A short, tan skinned brunette walks up to me.<p>

"Um, what are you doing here? This is for employees only," she says, referring to the sign on the door to the small lounge.

"Fabian said that I could wait here. Should I just go wait in the lobby?" I ask uncomfortably, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"_Fabian_? As in _my boyfriend_ Fabian?" her eyes narrow and she raises and eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed my stories. I feel on top of the world right now because I just got GLORIOUS news, so I decided to post this chapter despite only getting 9 reviews. It's close enough, right? Anyways, this would have been part of chapter 3, but I decided to make it have a cliffhanger. :D I'm evil.. But I won't torture you anymore. Read on, little ones! XD **

**Nina's POV**

"B-boyfriend? I-I didn't know he was seeing someone.." I state, a bit worried.

"I _was_ seeing her. We broke up a few months ago," Fabian explains, walking up behind her. "Let's go, Nina."

* * *

><p>Once we're in the car, we both forget completely about the brunette girl. We talk comfortably until we reach a small book shop.<p>

"Book shop?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, I remember seeing you in it a few times. I found it, but never had the guts to actually go in," he says sweetly.

"I don't remember ever seeing that girl around you.." I tell him awkwardly.

"I try to avoid her, we were dating a while back and I ended it the first time I had a dream about you. I knew that if I didn't end it then, it would be too complicated now."

"Why did she call you her boyfriend?" I pry.

"Joy and I have had an off and on relationship, mainly because of her, and we always ended up getting back together, so she probably thinks that this is just another stage," he responds.

"It's the part of the show when the audience gets up and leaves because it's over," I joke.

He laughs. "Exactly. I have no feelings for her anymore, even before I saw you I was thinking about breaking up with her because there was never a connection. Unlike you and me."

I can feel my cheeks grow warm. He smiles, gets out of the car, and opens the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I comment.

"Well, a fine lady deserves a gentleman," he tells me.

I blush when he says 'fine lady'. He notices and smiles at me.

"I love when you blush," he admires.

This makes me blush deeper, and his eyes sparkle. I've always wanted a guy whose eyes sparkle. He takes my hand and leads me into the shop. We then walk into the mystery section.

"I love mystery books," I grin.

"I love them too, plus, I've seen you in this section before," he winks.

"I'm saving up to buy every book in this section. They don't get new shipments very often, so all I have to do is wait until I have enough money," I explain.

Brenna, the shop owner, turns the radio on and winks at me. I giggle a little bit at her silliness.

"So, you play guitar. What songs can you play?" Fabian asks me.

"Umm.. Mainly Taylor Swift songs. Most of the songs from her new album. My favorite is Enchanted."

"Enchanted? I think I've heard you playing it before."

"Probably, I play it all the time."

"I like that song. It's sweet, and it reminds me of you," he smiles.

I blush and smile at him. His eyes sparkle even more and I stand on the tips of my toes to peck him on the cheek. He blushes a bit, causing me to blush more. We stare into each other's eyes and lean closer until our lips meet in the center. Everything is absolutely perfect.

**Considering I left it on a cliffhanger last time, I figured I should give you something you'd like. But now that you've had sweet, be warned, there will probably be a cliffhanger next chapter. I won't update until I get at least 4 reviews! :D THANK YOU FOR READING! Now press the little review button underneath this.. Go on.. Thanks again!**

**BTW, Brenna is dedicated to Jasmine. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and forgetful over the past few weeks. But enjoy! **

We walk to the elevator in my apartment building hand in hand, talking and laughing. We stop at the thick, shiny metal doors reluctantly.

"I've always hated elevators, you know. They shut you out of the world and encase you in a cold, melancholy cage for too long," I tell him.

"I've always hated them too. For the same reason," he smiles.

I blush. I don't know what it is about him that causes me to blush so often, but it makes him very unique compared to every other guy. Although it's not just that, no, he understands me perfectly. He feels exactly how I feel about everything. But I know what it is. It can only be defined by one phrase: true love.

I smile at him, and then we just stare into each other's eyes for a little bit, slowly leaning in. Finally, we meet in the middle and sparks don't fly.

They soar a million miles and explode a billion times greater than any other kiss I've ever had. Even more perfect than the kisses I shared with my first love, even more important than those shared with any of my ex-boyfriends.

We pull away, our heads in the clouds. After we say goodbye, I step into the elevator and it brings me higher into the clouds than I've ever been before. It's ironic, but I'm too much in a haze to care. Almost too much in a haze to notice the note taped to my door. But I do, and it clearly states:

**BACK OFF OR ELSE. **

* * *

><p><strong>Did it blow your mind? Please review, I enjoy hearing (reading, whatever) what you think about my story! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize again for the wait, I've been busy... I don't own House of Anubis, The Avengers, or anything else but my ideas. **

* * *

><p>I quickly rip the note off my door and go inside, questions buzzing around in my skull. Back off? Who would be telling me to back off? What do they want me to back off from? Then the image of a scowling brunette enters my mind, and I realize it couldn't be more obvious. The crazy girl from Fabian's office. Joy.<p>

I'm dialing Fabian's number and he's answered the phone before I even realize what I'm doing.

"Hey Nina," he says, having obviously seen the caller ID. "What's up?"

"Uh..." I search for something to say. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see The Avengers sometime soon? I mean, obviously not right now since we were just on a date like five minutes ago, but you know.."

"Sure, are you free tomorrow evening? I have work until 4 but I'm pretty sure we can make it in time to still get tickets to a matinee."

I look at my calendar. "I don't appear to have anything going on then, just work in the morning."

"Pick you up at four thirty?" he asks.

"Okay," I blush, even though he can't see it.

I go to bed, the haze back over me. Right before I fall asleep, my best friend, Amber, calls me.

"Sorry for the late call, Neens.. Just wanted to know how your date went with perfect boy! My date was horrible, he spilled punch all down my front and didn't even bother to help me clean up. Then he burped really loud and started doing a million embarrassing things," Amber says all in one breath.

"My date was amazing! He really _is_ super perfect. He's a gentleman, he's sweet, he makes me blush, he's funny... Not to mention he has the most _gorgeous_ blue eyes! And when he kissed me... I melted," I say dreamily.

"Awwww! Nina Martin has found her one true love!" she squeals.

I blush and laugh. "Good night, Amber."

I hang up and look at the ceiling, knowing one thing is very true. I suck at backing off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before I know it, I'm on my date with Fabian. He's already paid for the tickets when I get there, so we go in and her buys popcorn for us.<p>

"I could've paid for that," I tell him.

"Paid for what?" he asks.

I look at him. "My ticket, the popcorn."

"We're on a date, Nina. The guys pays on dates," he winks at me, making me blush.

"You're so sweet," I smile at him.

We walk into the movie and sit down, putting the popcorn in between us. The movie starts and we watch it, eating popcorn and glancing at each other every so often. Then, a total cliché happens. We reach for the popcorn at the same time and our hands meet. We look at each other and I turn red. He smiles at me and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I smile back at him, and we take our hands out of the popcorn and we entwine our fingers. We continue watching the movie, holding hands with me squeezing his at the intense moments.

When the movie is over, he drives me back to my apartment building. He walks me upstairs and I kiss him on the cheek. We look at each other for a few moments before leaning in and kissing. When we pull away, I blush and he smiles at me.

"Goodnight," he says, eyes twinkling.

"Goodnight," I smile.

Fabian walks away and I lean against my door, biting my lip like all the other girls in love do. I turn around and unlock the door. But when I walk inside, I forget all about my date with Fabian and how happy I am.

Joy is sitting on my couch.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I update so infrequently, I'm just dealing with writer's block. I'm getting more ideas, but updates will mostly be random. Please just be patient, I promise I'll finish the story!**

* * *

><p>Joy sits on my couch, staring at me. She smiles maliciously, brown eyes boring into my blue ones.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I ask, freaking out because Fabian's crazy ex-girlfriend is in my living room uninvited.

She smirks. "Scared, are you? Well, you should be."

She gets up and walks to me. I try to hide how nervous I am, but it's obvious she can see right through me.

"I warned you," she glares, circling around me like a vulture stalking its prey. "You didn't listen to me."

She stops right in front of me and slaps me, hard. I try not to wince. She walks to the door and stops at the doorway, I keep my eyes on her at all times. She turns and looks at me again. "That was your punishment for this time. But ignore me again and you'll pay."

She turns and walks out, slamming the door behind her. I continue staring at the door for about ten minutes after she's gone. I begin pacing around the room after I finally decide she's not gonna burst through the door. What am I going to do? Fabian's the perfect man for me. But if I stay with him, there'll be consequences. I check my phone every few seconds for a message from Fabian.

I take a shower to help calm me down, but it doesn't help in the slightest. There's still a huge gnawing feeling in my stomach and I start to feel nauseous. Why can't Joy just accept that Fabian and I are together? Why does she have to do this to me? I get dressed in my pajamas and try to eat something, but I only upset my stomach even more. I try to take my mind off of it, but nothing works. The words in my books keep fuzzing up so I can't read. I flip through the channels a million times but nothing captures my interest. I try to listen to music but I can't pick a song to listen to.

I eventually find myself kneeling over the toilet, spitting bile into it. My throat burns from the stomach acid. I brush my teeth and make sure the wretched taste is out of my mouth and throat completely before I put my mouthwash away. To help my throat, I have a cup of herbal tea with honey. While drinking, I try to decide what to do. After rinsing my cup out, I've come to my conclusion. I'm telling Fabian what's going on.

But as I'm dialing his number, I receive a text from a private number. When I open it, I can't breathe.

**Don't you dare. I see everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? I wanted to end on another cliff hanger. Sorry for leaving you hanging, but it's my job. I'd make it longer but it's just one of those chapters where there are only a few main things that need to happens and there's only so much extra you can add to it. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for waiting, the next chapter has arrived!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I take the next few days off of work because the nausea continues to stay with me. The message haunts me all the while. <em>Don't you dare. I see everything.<em> Is Joy really dangerous? Or are they empty threats? But then I remember the red mark I saw in the mirror on my cheek after she left, and I know she's serious. She takes down whatever is in the way of what she wants, and she wants Fabian. But how can I give up Fabian when he's the one? The thought of hurting him or letting him be with Joy makes me even more sick than the thought of what she can do to me.

Fabian calls me at least a hundred times, but I don't dare pick up, not with Joy watching. Not with the endless possibilities running through my head. Ways to die, forms of torture, places she can bury me alive. Every time I hear footsteps from upstairs or music, anything, I am scared out of my wits, and there's no way to stop it.

After three long days in my apartment, I know I can't afford not working anymore. On the fourth morning, I try as hard as possible to forget what Joy said. I shower and get dressed, eat breakfast, and go out to my car. But when I get there, I know there's no way I'll be able to drive it to work. The tires are slashed, and "_man thief" _is written in all capitals on the windows. Why can't she let go?

It's right then that i decide I'm not going to let her win. I find my bike, hidden behind boxes I still haven't opened since I moved in. I air up the tires and ride it to the book shop-the one from the date, and Fabian didn't know I actually work work there- and Brenna is happy to see me. After work it over, I ride home. I don't know if it's a sudden burst of courage or if I just miss him so much, but I text Fabian.

_Let's go out soon, I miss you. _

I don't care what happens anymore. She's not gonna beat me. _  
><em>


End file.
